Kidney For Sell
by yellowrose900
Summary: When June's granddaughter is about to receive a kidney transplant, the kidney is stolen.   They only have a few short hours to find it and get it to the hospital, or the young girl could die.
1. Chapter 1

Kidney For Sell

Summary: When June's granddaughter is about to receive a kidney transplant, the kidney is stolen. They only have a few short hours to find it and get it to the hospital, or the young girl could die.

Warning: A few curse words and mild violence.

Note: I do not know much about kidney transplants or procedures. Some of the stuff in this story is what I saw on tv, other stuff I made up.

Note: In this story, June has full custody of Samantha. The young girl's parents passed away two years prior to the story.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal entered June's house and smiled when he saw June's nine-year-old granddaughter running towards him.

"Hi Neal." She said.

"Hi Sammy."

"Grandma wants to know if you can watch me while she goes to the store."

"Of course I will." Neal said, with a wink. "When the cat's away, the mice will play."

"One certain little mouse better not play too hard." June said, as she walked over.

"You been feeling bad, Sammy?" Neal asked, his smile gone.

The young girl had to have a kidney transplant when one became available. Some days she was fine, and as active as most nine-year-old girls. But some days were not good. Some days were filled with sickness and trips to the hospital.

"I feel fine." She said. "Grandma's just a worry wart."

"Samantha." June said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I was feeling bad earlier." The young girl admitted. "Grandma June doesn't want me outside in the night air."

"It would be an honor to entertain you while your Grandma goes to the store." Neal bowed, causing the young girl to giggle.

"Thank you Neal." June said. "I should only be gone about an hour, maybe not even that long."

"Take you time." Neal said, picking Samantha up and standing her on top of a chair.

"Piggy back ride?" Samantha asked, smiling.

"A princess deserves to travel in style." Neal replied, turning around so she could grab his neck and jump onto his back.

"Remember." June said. "No horsing around, I want her to rest."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she takes it easy."

"I know you will." June smiled.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Several minutes later, Neal was sitting on his sofa with Samantha curled up beside him.

"And the beautiful Princess lived happy ever after, with her Prince Charming." Neal said, as he closed the children's book he had been reading. "The end."

"I like that story." Samantha said.

"I do too."

"Neal, can we play tea party?"

"Sure Sammy." Neal said, as they stood up. He smiled as Samantha started sitting her dolls in the chairs around the table. A few months ago, he would never have imagined himself having a tea party with a nine-year-old girl and her dolls. But it was a normal occurrence now. And he loved it. He had grown close to the young girl, she reminded him that there was still good in the world.

Neal grabbed a pack of cookies off of the refrigerator and laid them on the table, along with half gallon of milk. Neither Neal nor Samantha liked tea, so they usually used milk for their tea parties.

"I have a soccer game Saturday." Samantha said. "Can you come?"

"If I don't have to work." Neal replied, as they sat down. "You know what a slave driver my boss can be."

Neal poured the milk and Samantha passed out the cookies.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

That night, Neal was woken from a deep sleep. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, which read 3:39 a.m., and tried to figure out what had woken him.

"Neeeaaaal!" June's frantic voice called out, followed by heavy pounding on his door.

Neal jumped out of bed and ran to the door, throwing it open.

"What's wrong?" He asked June.

"It's Samantha, she's really sick. We can get to the hospital faster if we take the car, but I don't think I can drive right now."

"Give me a minute to change." Neal said, his heart racing.

"I'll be in Samantha's room."

Neal shut the door and quickly pulled off his pajamas, and tossed them on the floor. He grabbed his pants and white tee-shirt that he had worn the day before, since they were the closest. He put them and his shoes on, grabbed his wallet and phone, then ran out of the room.

He went into Samantha's room and felt like he was punched in the stomach. The young girl was drenched with sweat and her pretty face was contorted with pain.

"It's okay, Honey." June said, holding her granddaughter's hand. "Grandma's here."

Neal gently lifted her into his arms and carried her downstairs and outside, June leading the way and opening doors. Soon Neal was driving towards the children's hospital, June and Samantha were in the back seat.

"It hurts Grandma June." The young girl said, her voice weak.

"I know, baby." June said. "We're almost to the hospital."

Neal pressed harder on the accelerator, wondering briefly why a cop hadn't tried to stop him yet. He was speeding and weaving in and out of traffic. He screeched to a stop right outside of the emergency room.

"You can't park there." A security guard said, as Neal jumped out of the car.

"We've got a young girl who needs to see a doctor right now." Neal said, as he opened the back door and gently lifted Samantha into his arms once more.

"Right through there." The guard said, pointing towards the entrance.

Neal ran into the ER and ran over to the first person in a white coat he saw. "She needs help."

"Doctor Stevens is expecting us." June said.

"Of course." The doctor said. Then he started barking orders and the staff started scrambling to obey them. A nurse pushed a gurney over and Neal gently laid the young girl on it.

"Grandma June." Samantha whimpered. "I'm scared."

"I'm right here, Honey." June said, once again holding her small hand in hers. "It will be okay, they'll make you feel better."

A middle-aged man in a white coat rushed over and started examining Samantha.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked.

"She woke up crying about twenty minutes ago, she was already covered in sweat." June said.

"Samantha." He said, in a calm voice. "Can you hear me?"

Samantha didn't respond. Her body went limp and her eyes rolled back.

"Samantha!" June cried out.

The doctor started barking orders, and they rolled the gurney with Samantha on it away. June and Neal tried to follow, but the middle-aged doctor stopped them.

"June." He said, his voice still calm. "I know you want to go in there, but you can't. Let us do our job, I will update you as soon as I can."

June nodded, as tears rolled down her face. Doctor Stevens turned and ran after the retreating gurney. Neal, who had tears in his own eyes, wrapped June in a tight hug. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and cried.

"She'll be okay." Neal said, praying that he was right. "Sammy's going to be okay."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A ringing phone woke up Peter.

"This had better be important." He groaned as he reached for the phone. Elizabeth mumbled something that Peter was certain wasn't very lady like.

"Agent Burke." He said into the phone. "When?" He asked, his voice sounded confused. "Where is he?" Peter shot up in bed. "He's supposed to be there, go ahead and turn off the tracker. Yes, turn it off." Then he hung up and started dialing a number.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, around a yawn.

"Neal's out of his two mile radius." He said. "Come on, Neal. Answer the phone." When it went to voice mail, he hung up and tried another number.

"Where is he?"

"At a children's hospital."

"Samantha?"

"Yeah, it has to be." Peter hung up the phone. "Neal's not answering his phone, neither is June."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I need to call Sara." June said referring to his twenty-two-year-old granddaughter, Samantha's sister.

"I've got a missed call from Peter." She said, looking at her phone.

"Me too." Neal said, also pulling out his phone. Then he knew why. "My anklet."

"Your two mile radius." June said. "I didn't even think about that, you won't get into trouble will you?"

"Of course not." Neal said. "Peter will fix it. He already knows where I am, that's why he called you. With this thing on, he can always tell where I am."

Neal stepped away to return the older man's call, while June called her other granddaughter.

"Neal." Peter's voice filtered through the phone. "Is Samantha okay?"

"No." Neal said, trying to keep his voice even. "This time's bad, real bad."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, right now we're just waiting on the doctor."

"Call me when you know something."

"I will. And Peter, I know I'm out of my radius…."

"I already had your tracker turned off." Peter interrupted him. "Stay with June as long as she needs you, don't worry about work."

"Thanks Peter." Neal couldn't stop the slight hitch in his voice.

"She's going to be okay, Neal." Peter's voice was soft and soothing. "Samantha's a fighter."

"I know." Neal smiled slightly. "She's a tough little kid."

"If there's anything I can do, give me a call."

"I will."

Neal hung up and walked back over to June, who was also hanging up.

"She's taking a cab, should be here in a few minutes." She said.

They sat down on hard plastic chairs and Neal wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Am I a bad person?" June asked softly, turning her head so she could look into Neal's eyes.

"Why would you ask that? You are one of the most caring and wonderful person that I know."

"I keep prying that a kidney will become available for Samantha." June said, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "But I know that in order for that to happen, another child has to die. It's like I've been prying for the death of another child."

"It doesn't make you a bad person to pray for your granddaughter." Neal said.

Before June could reply, they saw Doctor Stevens walking towards them. The look on his face told them it was bad news.

"Is my baby okay?' June asked, as she and Neal stood up. Neal kept the arm around her shoulders, offering support.

"I am so sorry June." He said. "Samantha is in critical condition. Without a kidney transplant, there is nothing else we can do."

"How long does she have?" June asked, as she clutched to Neal.

"A couple days maybe, we've got her sedated and she's resting."

"Can we see her?"

"Of course, but only for a few moments."

"I can't go in there alone, Neal." She said.

"You're not alone." Neal assured her.

They were lead into a small room and both gasped at what they say. Samantha had tubes and wires all over her small body, and her skin was ashen.

Neal felt tears running down his face, as he watched the little girl's lifeless form. He could not go through this again, he couldn't lose another person whom he loved. He started to turn and flee from the room, but stopped when he heard June start crying. He knew he couldn't leave, he had to be there for June.

All his life, Neal had been able to run when things got too sticky. But he knew those days were over, he couldn't run anymore. No matter how painful staying was. He had family.

Neal once again wrapped June into a tight hug. "Sammy's going to pull through." He said, his voice choked with emotion.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Please let me know what you think. I will have chapter # 2 up by tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for the kind review and the alerts. And I want to thank Ultracape for the information on kidney transplants.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal woke with a creak in his neck, caused by sleeping sitting up. June and Sara were still asleep in the chairs beside him. He stood up and stretched, then looked at his watch. It was a little past seven in the morning, he'd only been asleep for about an hour.

Neal saw an orderly pushing a laundry cart with clean blankets on it and walked over to him, the waiting room was a little chilly.

"Good morning." Neal greeted. "Can I have one of them for my friends over there?"

"Of course." The man said, handing Neal two blankets.

"Thank you."

Neal took the blankets, then gently spread one across the sleeping women.

"You look terrible." A familiar voice said. Neal turned to see Peter standing there, holding two duffle bags in one hand and a cardboard tray with four cups of coffee in the other. "How about I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds good." Neal smiled, taking the tray. He laid two cups on the small table beside June, then grabbed the other two and handed one to Peter. Then the two men walked a short distance away so they could talk without disturbing the women.

"Any news?" Peter asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not since I talked to you earlier. Thank you for going by June's for some clothes."

"Not a problem. I packed your usual attire, including that ridiculous hat. El packed the clothes for June and Sara, she said she got everything they would need."

"Be sure and thank her for us." June's voice said. They turned and saw that the two women were now awake. "Is that coffee for us?"

"Yes." Peter said, as him and Neal walked back over. "I figured it has to be better then hospital coffee."

"You figured right." Sara said, as she took one of the cups. "Thank you."

"I've got to go to work now." Peter said. "But if there is anything at all you need, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you Peter." June said. She was about to say something else, but stopped when she saw Doctor Stevens walking towards them. He was smiling.

"Good news?" June asked hopefully, as her and Sara stood up.

"Good news." The man replied. "A kidney was found and is on its way here. Right now Samantha is in stable condition, and the kidney is a perfect match. We are very optimistic about this."

"Oh, thank you so much." June hugged him. Then she released him and her and Sara hugged.

"When will you do the procedure?" Sara asked, after her and her Grandmother released each other. Both had tears in their eyes and were smiling.

"The kidney should be here in about an hour."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Forty-five minutes later; June, Neal, and Sara were in another waiting room.

"I hate this waiting." June said.

"Me too, Grandma." Sara said.

The door opened and Doctor Stevens walked in, but this time he wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" June asked.

"I'm sorry, but the kidney was stolen."

"Stolen?" Neal asked. "How?"

"The two paramedics who were supposed to deliver the kidney was found tied up and gagged in a supply closet. So no one knows who really picked up the kidney."

"Why would someone do that?" June asked, as her and Sara clung to each other.

"The police are doing everything they can." Stevens said.

"W…what if it's not found?" Sara asked.

"We can put Samantha on dialysis, but she is getting weaker and weaker by the minute. We're not sure if it will be enough. But right now, that's all we can do."

Neal swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. There was no way he was letting Sammy die. He turned and started to leave, but June grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Where are you going, Neal?" She asked, through her tears.

"To find Sammy's kidney."

"How?"

"I've got my ways."

"Neal, look at me." Neal turned and looked at her. "Samantha loves you like a big brother, maybe even like a Father. You are the main male in her life, she looks up to you. She would not want you to do something stupid."

"June I….."

"Listen to me, Neal." June cut him off. "Call Peter, work with him on this. Do not go off half cocked."

Neal smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. "Okay. I'll call Peter."

"Thank you."

"If the kidney stays at the right temperature, you only have eight hours before it's of no use." Stevens said. "If the temperature raises, then you have less time."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mozzie slowly stepped out of the elevator and stopped just outside of it. He stood staring at the FBI agents, sweat starting to form on his clammy skin.

"This is for Samantha." He whispered, willing himself to move forward. But he couldn't move, he was frozen to the spot. This was only the second time he had been inside the FBI building, and he hoped it would be the last.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter and Neal were standing in Hughes office; they were trying to convince him to fix it so the case was theirs.

"I know we don't usually handle cases like this." Peter said. "But we are very good at finding stolen objects."

"Can you stay professional on this case?" Hughes asked Neal. Then he gave a wary smile and added, "Well, as professional as you can be."

"Yes." Neal said. "I know I have to keep a cool head and not rip the bastard's head off, no matter how tempting that is. I will refrain myself from beating this slimy son of a bitch to a bloody pulp."

Hughes nodded, not used to seeing this side of Neal. He knew that Neal was not a violent person. "Okay, I will fix it so the case is yours."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hughes said.

The door opened and Jones stuck his head in. "Sorry to interrupt Sir." Then he looked at Neal. "Your little friend is here."

"Mozzie?" Neal asked in confusion.

"Yeah, and I think he comatose."

Neal rushed from the room and saw his friend standing there, staring straight ahead and not moving.

"Mozzie!" He yelled out. The other man slowly looked up and locked eyes with him. "Up here."

Mozzie quickly went up the stairs and into Peter's empty office, shutting the door behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Peter asked. "And why is he in my office?'

"No idea." Neal said, as him and Peter went into Peter's office.

"What's up Moz?" Neal asked.

"First off." He said, looking at Peter. "I want immunity."

"Is it about a way to find the stolen kidney?' Peter asked.

"Yes."

"You have immunity."

"In writing."

"Moz." Neal said. "Just tell us what you have."

"About a week ago, when Samantha started getting sicker." Mozzie said, handing Neal a file folder. "I started this."

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Apparently Nick Holden has an eight-year-old daughter." Neal said, reading the files. "Amber Holden, I always liked the name Amber."

"I'm assuming Amber and Samantha are a perfect match." Peter said.

"Yes." Mozzie replied. "I have not shared this with anyone yet."

"We could put the word out that Nick Holden will pay big bucks, if delivered in a few hours." Neal said.

Before the other men could reply, Neal's phone rung. "It's Sara." He said, as he answered it. "Sara, calm down." He said. "What happened? Okay, we're on our way." He hung up the phone. "June just received a recorded message from the bastard."

The three men rushed from the building and to the hospital.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Sara." Neal said, once they saw the young woman. She was standing alone, and looked extremely nervous.

"Neal." She said. "Grandma June received a demand for a million dollars for the kidney."

"Where's the recording?" Peter asked.

She nodded towards a small cassette play on the table. Peter pressed the play button, using his pen.

"Hello June." An altered voice said. "Your husband and I played a friendly game of poker twenty years ago and I lost. After I lost my money, I lost my wife and child. Then my freedom. He's not around to pay me back, but you are. I want one million dollars to be left in the garbage can beside the fifth bench from the north in Central Park. You are to be the one to deliver the money in a plain brown bag. If I see any cops, then your little granddaughter will not get her kidney. You will deliver the money in three hours. After I get it, I will tell you where the kidney is."

"Grandma told me not to call you." Sara said. "She's planning on delivering the money."

'It could be a set up." Peter said. "A way to get money and a little extra revenge."

"You can't let her do it." Sara said.

"Where is she now?" Neal asked.

"Right here."

They turned and saw June standing there.

"June." Peter started, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"I have to do this Peter." She said. "I know who sent that message, he is serious. About wanting revenge. If I don't do this, he will dispose of the kidney and my baby will die."

"June." Neal said. "You told me to talk to Peter and do this his way, now I'm telling you the same thing."

"I have to do this." She repeated, her voice full of determination.

"What's to stop him from killing you and disposing of the kidney?" Neal asked. "That would be taking Byron's wife and grandchild, payback."

"I don't know what else to do." June said, tears filling her eyes.

"I have a plan." Neal said. "Mozzie constructed a medical file for a little girl who needs a kidney, matches Sammy's. I figure this guy will be willing to sell me the kidney for the right price."

"I almost have a million dollars gathered now." June said. "I will gather the rest while you set it up."

"I will put the word out." Mozzie said, walking away.

"Who is this guy?" Peter asked.

"Jerry Mitchell." June answered. "Twenty years ago, he challenged Byron to a game of poker. He lost over ten thousand dollars, turned out to be his family's life savings he used. When Byron found that out, he offered him the money back, but Mitchell refused. Said he didn't take charity from a cheat, but that he would play more cards with him. Byron played, and lost on purpose. Mitchell figured out that Byron was losing on purpose and stormed out. His wife left him, took their daughter with her. Mitchell was broke and robbed a liquor store, killing the clerk when he did. He went to prison, but apparently he's out."

"We will get the kidney back." Peter assured her. "And send Mitchell back to prison."

"Mitchell and the money are secondary thoughts." June said. "The main thing is the kidney."

"Of course." Peter assured her.

"Thank you."

Sara stepped towards her Grandmother. "Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"Of course now, Honey." June said, hugging her. "You did right, I was being foolish."

"You were being a terrific Grandmother." Neal said.

"She's always being a terrific Grandmother." Sara said.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hope you like it, let me know what you think. I will have the rest posted soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for a mistake I have been making. I just re-watched the pilot episode of White Collar and found out that the twenty-two-year-old art student Granddaughter of June is actually named Cindy and not Sara. I have no idea where I got the name Sara. Since this story is already wrote, I'm leaving her name as Sara in it. But future stories will have her name as Cindy.

I want to thank everyone for the kid reviews and alert, I glad people are enjoying this story. I plan on writing several more and hope you enjoy them as well.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An hour later, Peter and Neal were once again in Peter's office. They had been researching Mitchell, trying to find out about the man and find out where he was.

"He got out of prison two months ago." Peter said. "Has not reported to his parole officer since his release."

"No family." Neal said. "No known friends. So we have nothing." He tossed the file he was reading onto the desk in frustration.

"Remember Neal." Peter said, seeing the anger in the young man's eyes. "Clear head. You won't be of any help if you lose your cool."

"I know, Peter." Neal sighed.

Just then, his phone rung and he quickly pulled it out. "Unknown number." He said. "Nick Holden." He said into the phone.

"An odd little man who called himself a broker has been asking around about a certain item that your daughter needs." A deep voice said. "How much are you willing to pay for that item?"

"Anything you want." Neal said. "Name it."

"One million."

"Done."

"Meet me in an hour at Joe's Coffee Shop on Tenth Street."

"I will be there; will you have the item with you? Time is running out."

"I will, just be sure you have the money." Then the line went dead.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Listen up people." Hughes said, forty five minutes later. The FBI were in an abandoned building across the street of the coffee shop. "The main focus is getting the kidney. Caffrey will make the exchange, we don't move in until Caffrey has the kidney." He looked at Neal. "Once it's clear, we'll call in the helicopter. As soon as it lands, jump in and the pilot will fly you to the hospital."

Neal nodded, grabbed the suitcase containing a million dollars, and walked out of the building. Hughes and Peter were standing at a window and saw him walking across the street towards the coffee shop.

"We just gave a million dollars to the best con artist I've ever met." Hughes said. "One that can disappear easily and quickly if he truly wanted to." Peter was about to say something, but Hughes stopped him. "I know he won't try running with it. A little girl's life is at stake. But if it was just a painting or a diamond that Caffrey was exchanging the money for, I'd be a nervous man right now."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Holden." A deep voice said. Neal turned to see a rather large man standing there, he was holding a cooler.

"Ready to make a trade?" Neal asked, resisting the urge to attack the man. The urge surprised Neal, he hardly ever resorted to violence. Especially when the other guy was go big. But Neal thought it would be very satisfying to knock the smug look off of his face.

Mitchell nodded to an outside table and they both sat what they carrying on top of the table.

"Two million bucks is a nice payday." Mitchell smirked.

"I thought we agreed on one million." Neal said.

"Oh, we did. And you get the kidney. But I'm collecting an addition million, plus a little revenge."

"That's none of my business." Neal said. "Let's make the exchange now."

Mitchell grabbed the briefcase, and then walked off with a huge smile on his face. The smile vanished when several armed FBI agent surrounded him with their guns drawn.

Neal grabbed the cooler and ran into the street, where to the shock of several people, a helicopter landed on the street. Neal jumped in and the helicopter immediately flew off.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Five hours later, several people were sitting in the waiting room.

"What is taking so long?" June asked, standing up and starting to pace.

"Hey, you want them to do it right." Neal said, trying to comfort her.

"I researched this place." Mozzie said. "And Doctor Stevens. Samantha is in great hands."

Just then, they saw the doctor walking towards him.

"The surgery went even better then we expected." He said, as everyone stood up and surrounded him. "Samantha is already getting stronger. Barred any complications, we expect a full recovery. Samantha will lead the normal life of a healthy child. She'll still need to see me, but over time the visits will decrease dramatically."

"Thank you so much." June said, as the others all cheered.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Samantha opened her eyes, a few hours later, and smiled at the sight of her Grandmother and sister standing over her bed.

"How are you feeling, Honey?" June asked, as she gently ran a hand down the little girl's cheek.

"Sleepy."

"That'll wear off." Sara said.

"Did everything go okay?" Samantha asked.

"It went just fine." June said. "You are going to be just fine."

The door opened slightly and Neal poked his head in. "Is Sammy up for some company?"

"Come on in Neal." June smiled.

The door opened all the way and Neal, Peter, Elizabeth, and Mozzie walked in. Elizabeth was carrying a colorful bouquet of flowers in a smiley face vase. She laid it on a table.

"Those are pretty, thank you." Samantha said.

"You are welcome, Honey." She said.

Peter laid a bag on the bed beside the little girl. "It's some coloring books and stuff to keep you occupied." He said. "I know how boring hospitals can be."

"Thank you, Peter." She said. "Hospitals are boring."

"I brought you a word puzzle book." Mozzie said, handing her the book. "It'll keep your mind sharp."

"Thank you Mozzie." She said. "I love these."

Neal, who had had his hands behind his back since entering, pulled out a large stuffed bear from behind his back. "Thought you'd like some company."

"Thank you Neal." She said, her smile getting bigger. "He can join our next tea party."

"Tea party?" Peter asked, smirking at Neal.

"Yeah." Samantha said. "Neal and me have fun tea parties."

"Really?" Peter asked.

Neal smiled back at the young girl, but moaned inwardly. Peter was not going to let this go.

"Do you get to wear a big floppy hat?" Peter asked the younger man with a straight and serious face.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

THE END

What do you think? I will have another story started as soon as I can.


End file.
